The Six of Us
by T Dobbs
Summary: A story focusing on Simon and Brittany. No, there's no sex...at least, none with every detail. Dedicated to Michael Jackson, the King of Music, not just Pop.
1. Chapter 1

_(Alvin) They're out to get you! There are demons closing in on every side!_

_(Simon) They will possess you, unless you change that number on your dial._

_(Theodore) Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close together, yeah._

_(Alvin) All through the night, I'll save you from the terror on the screen._

_I'll make you see_

_(All) That this is thriller! Thriller night!_

_(Alvin) Girl, I can thrill you more than any ghoul that'll dare try. Whoohoo!_

_Keep fighting for your life inside a killer thriller…_

_(All) Thriller! Thriller night!_

_(Alvin) Girl, I can thrill you more than any ghoul that'll dare try. Whoohoo!_

_Keep fighting for your life inside a killer thriller. Ow!_

The crowd applauded like there was no tomorrow as Alvin, Simon, and Theodore bowed on stage.

"Hello, Gary, Indiana!" Simon yelled. "How's everyone doing tonight!?" The crowd's cheers were louder than hot pink.

"Well, seeing as this is our last night on our 'In Memory' Tour," Simon said, "we have some special guests coming up to celebrate the life of the King of Pop, Michael Jackson."

"These guests are our lifelong friends," Alvin said. "They're talented like us, they're smart like us…"

"And they look downright hot…" Theodore added.

"Just like us!" the brother said together.

"So, please, give a warm welcome to the dynamic Chipettes!" Theodore screamed.

As Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor walked from behind the curtain, the crowd cheered uncontrollably.

"Hi, people!" the Chipettes said together.

"Hello, ladies…" the Chipmunks said simultaneously.

"Hi, boys," the Chipettes replied giggling.

"Ooh, good God! Them girls!" Alvin began. "Oh man, look at them girls right there!"

"You right, Alvin! Sweet Jesus, they're fine!" Theodore agreed. "Ooh! They know they fine."

"They are banging," Simon said softly.

"Simon, they off the hook!" Alvin yelled.

"Now there are some girls that I would _love_ to entertain," Theodore said crouching down.

"They look good, God knows," Simon said.

"I bet you can't nobody get them girls," Alvin said.

"Alvin, I can get one of them in particular," Simon said assuringly.

"Simon, you can't get any of them!" Theodore said.

"I guarantee you can't get none of 'em!" Alvin said, putting emphasis on guarantee.

"Just watch," Simon said.

Music started playing out of nowhere. Simon started gliding across the stage towards Brittany.

"What do you want, boy?" Brittany said playfully.

Simon began dancing like the King himself. Brittany's eyes were as wide as a football field. Then, Simon started singing:

_My life will never be the same_

_'Cause girl, you came and changed_

_The way I walk, the way I talk_

_I cannot explain the things I feel for you_

_But girl, you know it's true_

_Stay with me, fulfill my dreams_

_And I'll be all you'll need_

Brittany joined in:

_Boy, it feels so right_

_I've searched for the perfect love all my life_

_And boy, it feels like I_

_Have finally found him. Perfect love is mine._

_(Both) You rocked my world, you know you did_

_And everything I own I give_

_The rarest love, who'd think I'd find_

_Someone like you to call mine_

_(Brittany) In time, I knew that love would bring_

_This happiness to me_

_I tried to keep my sanity_

_I waited patiently_

_(Simon) Girl, you know it seems_

_My life is so complete_

_A love that's true because of you_

_Keep doing what you do_

_(Brittany) Who'd think that I_

_Have finally found the perfect love I searched for all my life_

_(Simon) Who'd think I'd find_

_Such a perfect love that's so right_

_(Both) You rocked my world, you know you did_

_And everything I own I give_

_The rarest love, who'd think I'd find_

_Someone like you to call mine_

Simon and Brittany hugged each other tightly and walked off stage as the music faded.

"Well, Theo, it looks like it's just us," Alvin said.

Theodore scoffed and said, "Screw that, I'm going to get my woman."

A soft beat was playing as Theodore stepped over to Jeanette.

"You know I was, I was wondering," Theo began, "you should keep on because the force has got a lot of power and you make me feel like… you make me feel like…. Whoo!"

The soft beat was accompanied with loud music. The crowd automatically knew which song this was, so they started clapping. Theo started off:

_Lovely is the feelin' now_

_Fever, temperatures risin' now_

_Power is the force, the vow_

_That makes it happen. It asks no questions why!_

Jeanette started singing:

_So get closer to my body now_

_Just love me 'til you don't know how_

_(Both) Keep on with the force, don't stop_

_Don't stop 'til you get enough_

_Keep on with the force, don't stop_

_Don't stop 'til you get enough_

_Keep on with the force, don't stop_

_Don't stop 'til you get enough_

_Keep on with the force, don't stop_

_Don't stop 'til you get enough_

_(Jeanette) Touch me and I feel on fire_

_Ain't nothing like a love desire_

_I'm melting like hot candle wax_

_Sensation, lovely where we're at_

_(Theo) So let love take us through the hours_

_I won't be complainin' 'cause this is love power_

_(Both) Keep on with the force, don't stop_

_Don't stop 'til you get enough_

_Keep on with the force, don't stop_

_Don't stop 'til you get enough_

_Keep on with the force, don't stop_

_Don't stop 'til you get enough_

_Keep on with the force, don't stop_

_Don't stop 'til you get enough_

Theodore followed Jeanette off stage. Now it's Alvin and Eleanor's turn.

"Great, now I'm stuck with you," Eleanor joked.

"And why do you say that?" Alvin asked, with an arched eyebrow.

"Because everyone knows that you are a freak."

"Oh, so now I'm a freak?"

"You've always been a freak, Alvin!"

"Ok, ok! I'm sorry, jeez. Well, I know how to make you feel better

"And what's that?"

Upbeat music started playing. Eleanor just smiled as Alvin started singing, inches away

from body.

_Hey pretty baby with the high heels on_

_You give me fever like I never ever known_

_You're just a product of loveliness_

_I like the groove of your walk, your talk, your dress_

_I feel your fever from miles around_

_I'll pick you up in my car and we'll paint the town_

_Just kiss me baby and tell me twice_

_That you're the one for me_

_The way you make me feel_

_You really turn me on_

_You knock me off of my feet_

_My lonely days are gone_

"C'mon, Ellie!" Alvin yelled.

Eleanor began singing:

_I like the groove that you're giving me_

_Just touch me, baby, and I'm in ecstasy_

_Oh, I'll be working from nine to five_

_To buy you things just to keep you by my side_

_I never felt so in love before_

_Just promise baby, you'll love me forever more_

_I swear I'm keeping you satisfied _

_'Cause you're the one for me_

_(Both) The way you make me feel_

_You really turn me on_

_You knock me off of my feet_

_My lonely days are gone_

The cheer of the crowd was unbearable.

"All right, guys, come on out," Alvin said.

The other four singers came out, just as Alvin instructed.

"Now, the biggest reasons why Michael Jackson became so renowned isn't just his music," Alvin said.

"That's right," Simon said. "Not only is he the incomparable artist of the millennium, he has 13 Guinness World Records."

"Simon, I don't think Alvin was talking about that," Jeanette pointed out.

"What I was talking about," Alvin began, "was the fact that Michael donated over $300 million to charities before his death."

"To help spread the idea of charities and donations," Eleanor said, "almost 40 popular singing artists sang a very familiar song, which Michael co-wrote, called We Are The World."

"In order to continue his legacy, the Chipmunks and the Chipettes have decided to sing this as our closing song," Brittany said.

"This is for you, Mike!" Theodore said.

Soft melodious music started playing and the singers got in their places.

_(Theodore) There comes a time when we heed a certain call_

_(Theodore and Simon) When the world must come together as one_

_(Simon) There are people dying_

_(Alvin) And its time to lend a hand to life_

_(Alvin and Jeanette) The greatest gift of all_

_(Jeanette) We can't go on pretending day by day_

_(Brittany) That someone, somewhere will soon make a change_

_(Eleanor) We are all apart of God's great big family_

_(Alvin) And, the truth, you know love is all we need_

_(All) We are the world, we are the children_

_We are the one's who make a brighter day_

_So let's start giving_

_(Jeanette) There's a choice we're making_

_We're saving our own lives_

_(Jeanette and Theodore) Its true we'll make a better day_

_Just you and me_

_(Simon) Send them your heart_

_So they'll know that someone cares_

_(Simon and Brittany) And their lives will be stronger and free_

_(Brittany) As God has shown us by turning stones to bread_

_(Eleanor) So we all must lend a helping hand_

_(All) We are the world, we are the children_

_We are the one's who make a brighter day_

_So let's start giving_

_(Alvin) There's a choice we're making_

_We're saving our own lives_

_(Alvin and Eleanor) Its true we'll make a better day_

_Just you and me_

_(Simon) When you're down and out, there seems no hope at all_

_(Brittany) But if you just believe, there's no way we can fall_

_(Jeanette) Well, well, well, well let's realize that a change can only come_

_(Eleanor and Jeanette) When we stand together as one_

_(All) We are the world, we are the children_

_We are the one's who make a brighter day_

_So let's start giving_

_(Theodore) Theres a choice we're making_

_We're saving our own lives_

_(All) Its true we'll make a better day_

_Just you and me_

There wasn't a dry eye in the dome. "Thank you, Gary, Indiana," Eleanor said slowly

with tears in her eyes.

"In the memory of Michael Jackson, good night!" Alvin cried.

The singers walked off stage as the lights turned back on.

---

A/N- All right, I know the first chapter was mainly songs, and Chapter 2 is short. But, Chapter 3 will be huge. Anyways, I can't be a better writer without reviews. So, tell me like it is and how it is.


	2. Chapter 2

The gang all let out sighs of relief. Singing and dancing to Michael Jackson songs are just as tough as they look. Alvin went into his dressing room. He didn't notice but Eleanor walked in behind him.

"What a show," Alvin said as he took his shirt off. Eleanor gazed at Alvin's back as she hid behind a clothes rack. "All right, let's see what shirt to wear." Eleanor's stomach was suddenly filled with butterflies as Alvin walked over to the clothing rack. He fingered through shirts until he found a gray and white jersey with a number 2 on it. "Ah, breathes like cotton!" Alvin said to himself. As Alvin turned around to return to his mirror, Eleanor jumped out of her hiding place and tackled Alvin from behind."Oh dear God!" Alvin yelled. "Who is this on me? Alvin turned his head to see his alledged linebacker.

"Hey, sweetie," Eleanor said with a smile.

"You better be glad you're not someone else, Ellie," Alvin replied.

"Oh, really? And what would you have done if it wasn't me?"

"I would've karate kicked you dead in the throat."

Eleanor gasped and put her hand over her mouth.

"What!? You asked, didn't you?"

Eleanor slapped Alvin in the face. "You jerk."

"Oh, so you now you slap me? Ok, no after-party sex."

Eleanor's eyes widened. "What!? That's torture!… You wanna see if I'll cry, don't you?"

Alvin rolled his eyes and walked towards the door. "That won't work."

Eleanor just pouted. "I'll get you yet, Alvin."

***

Simon was just humming to himself as he took off his shorts. As soon as he grabbed a pair, Brittany walked in.

"Hey, Si-MOE!" Brittany said with bug eyes.

Simon just froze… As soon as he came back to reality, he quickly lifted his shorts. "Uh…hey, Britt," Simon said slowly.

Brittany just stared at Simon. She kept picturing what Simon's boxer's was trying to hide. Whoa…he's packing REAL heat, Brittany thought.

"Hey, Brittany?" Simon asked. "I know my fruits of the loom look tempting, but the buffet is closed."

Brittany shook her head. "Huh?" she said.

"Never mind… what can I do for you?"

"Um…. You going to the after party?"

"I'm not sure… I know there expecting all of us, but I'm kinda beat."

"Oh, come on, Simon. You've always been the one that doesn't do anything."

"I'm not really a party guy, Britt. You know that."

"Hey, this is the last night of the biggest tour any of us have ever had. Chances are, we'll never have a tour this big again."

"I'm still not sure."

"You could at least show up. You don't even have to stay the whole time. I know I won't."

"You know what? All right. I'll go. And I'll leave when you leave. That way, you won't be lonely."

I would love for you to come keep me company, Brittany thought. "You don't have to leave when I do, Simon."

"Oh yes I do. That gives us a chance to talk about anything without anyone coming in with suspicions. Can you believe that I don't even remember when we met?"

"What? You don't? Well, we met when…. when we…. Crap, I can't remember either."

"Yeah." Simon looked at his watch. "Holy crap, the party starts in five minutes! I gotta get ready."

"All right, Simon, see you later." Oh trust me, I'll see you later, Brittany thought.

"Bye, Britt."

***

"Jeanette? You in here?" Theodore said.

"I'm right here, Teddy," Jeanette replied, brushing her hair.

"Oh, so you must be going to the party."

"Yeah. You?"

"Probably not."

"What are you gonna do while we're gone?"

"Well, I've always wanted to finish reading that Harry Potter book. I think that'll be time-consuming."

Jeanette giggled. "You sure, Teddy? I mean, I'd hate to leave you up here by yourself."

"I'll be fine, Netta. Go have fun."

"Ok, if you insist. But, if you get lonely, gimme a text and I'll come back up here."

"I'll keep that in mind. Thanks, Netta."

"Anytime, Teddy, anytime."

---

A/N- Like I said, real short. You can see some plots starting in this chapter, but the next one will probably end one and start another one. Anyways, reviews needed and appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

"ALVIN!" a group of fan girls yelled.

"Ladies, please," Alvin said with a grin, "there's only one girl for me." Eleanor walked behind Alvin and gave him a tight hug. The fan girls scowled at her, and Eleanor stuck her tongue out. "Are you _trying_ to make them mad?" Alvin asked Eleanor.

"Uh, no," Eleanor said. "I'm just trying to let them know that you're off the market and they can go find some other boy to drool at. I should be the only girl drooling over you."

_This party won't end well_, Alvin thought to himself. Then, he looked at the fan girls and winked at them to make Eleanor mad.

"Oh hell naw, I _know_ you didn't just wink at them!" Eleanor yelled.

"See ya!" Alvin said as he dashed away from Eleanor.

"You-!" Eleanor just groaned and ran after him.

"ALVIN!!" the fan girls yelled as they chased after them.

***

"Hey, Jeanette?" Brittany asked. "Have you seen Simon? He promised he'd come down here."

Jeanette got a chair to look over the crowd. "Oh, I see him," she replied. "He's over by the bar."

"Thanks, sis," Brittany said with a smile.

"No prob, Brittany," Jeanette said. She, then, turned her head to the stairs. _I wonder how Theodore is doing, _Jeanette thought.

***

"Hey, Simon," Brittany said.

Simon turned around and smiled. "Hey, Britt," he said.

"Since when do you drink?" Brittany asked.

"I don't," Simon replied. "This is lemonade."

"Oh, never mind." Brittany looked at the other people dancing, having fun. "Hey, you wanna dance?"

Simon looked surprised at first, but then he smiled. "I'd like that. Come on." Simon grabbed Brittany's hand and they walked to the dance floor. As soon as their feet hit the floor, the song changed to _You Are Not Alone_, which happens to be Simon's favorite song.

_Oh, yeah_, Simon thought, _this is gonna be better than I thought._

"You all right, Simon?" Brittany asked as they swayed to the beat.

"Oh, I'm great," he replied. "I'm just glad this isn't a fast song."

"Oh, _that's_ why you're not tripping on your own feet. I heard you're a terrible dancer."

"I suck at fast songs. But, slow songs are what I excel at."

"You know, you'll attract a lot more girls if you learned how to dance to up-tempo songs."

"Maybe so, but I have this 'philosophy,' I guess you can call it."

"Oh yeah, and what's that?"

"Well, anybody can dance to the fast beats. But, it takes a true gentleman with a caliber of class, sophistication, suaveness, and old school blood to grace the dance floor with the skills of slow dancing."

"That sounded like a mouthful."

"It was. That's why I practiced that in the mirror."

Brittany smiled. "Well, I still don't understand why you don't wanna dance to fast songs. I mean, you did a good job tonight on stage."

"That was the result of hours of practice and choreography. Besides, fast and easy isn't my thing."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, fast and easy just isn't for me. I like to takes things… nice…and slow."

_Since when is this boy that smooth!? _Brittany thought. "Well, I didn't think of it like that. That's really cool, Simon."

"Thanks, I thought it would be."

Brittany suddenly turned around and starting slowly grinding Simon. "Is this slow enough for you, Simon?"

_Oh man, I didn't think she'd start doing that,_ Simon thought. _Well, just keep your cool, Simon_.

Brittany suddenly stopped. "Are you all right, Simon?" she asked.

"Huh?" Simon said quickly. "Oh… oh yeah, I'm good!"

"Ok…" Brittany said, as she continued grinding Simon.

_Lord, forgive me, for I just lied, _Simon thought. _If I wasn't a saved man… _

***

_Where the hell is Alvin?_ Eleanor thought.

"Ladies, calm down!" Alvin yelled as fan girls were nearly ripping his clothes off.

_Uh uh, not gonna happen,_ Eleanor thought as she ran towards them.

When Alvin turned his head, he saw Eleanor storming over here. "Uh oh," Alvin said softly. Thinking quickly, he yelled, "Hey, there's Brad Pitt!" The fan girls looked over and there he was. Alvin looked over there and blinked as he saw Brad Pitt dancing. "Holy crap!" he said with a chuckle.

"Get your ass over here!" Eleanor said as she grabbed Alvin's tattered shirt.

"Holy crap," Alvin said with a groan. Eleanor dragged Alvin over to the stairs and laughed as Alvin hit his head on each step.

***

Jeanette knocked on Theodore's door. "Teddy? You still in here?"

Theodore opened the door. "Yeah, I'm here, Netta. What's up?"

"Just came to check on you," Jeanette said as she walked in.

"Aw, ain't that sweet?" Theodore said.

Jeanette started blushing, hoping that Theodore wouldn't notice. Unfortunately, he did, and he looked confused.

"Jeanette? Are you OK?" Theodore asked.

"Um…" Jeanette said softly. "Can I talk to you, Theo?"

"Sure, Netta." Theodore motioned Jeanette to sit on the bed next to him. "Is everything all right?"

Jeanette mustered her pride. _Here goes something_, she thought. "Um… I wanna tell you something."

"Tell me anything, Jeanette."

"Um… I like you," she said softly.

"I'm sorry? I didn't hear you."

"I said I like you!" Jeanette yelled.

Theodore paused, looking shocked.

***

"That was fun," Simon said, trying to get his head together.

"Yeah, but I think I'm ready to head upstairs," Brittany said.

"All right, let's go," Simon said, as they were about to head upstairs.

Just as Brittany stepped on the first step, she felt Simon's hand fly out of hers. She turned around him and saw a girl holding on to Simon's shirt.

"Hi, Simon," the girl said slowly. "My name's Diana. I'm your biggest fan."

"Uh, hey Diana," Simon said, a bit shocked.

"Can I take a few minutes of your time?" Diana asked.

"Uh, ok," Simon said unsure. "I'll be up in a minute, Britt."

Brittany looked a bit confused, but shrugged. "All right, Simon," she said heading upstairs.

Diana walked over to a corner and motioned Simon to follow. He slowly walked after her.

"Can I get your autograph, Simon?" Diana asked as she pulled out her autograph book.

Simon saw nothing wrong with this and signed the book.

"There you go," Simon said as he tried to quickly get away.

"Wait," Diana said grabbing Simon's hand. "Can I get a picture with you?"

Simon groaned softly but nodded. Click! Diana looked at the picture in disgust.

"Crap, it's too dark in here," Diana said. "And my flash isn't working." She looked around and saw a room behind her. She observed it with a smirk. "Hey, maybe we can take it in here."

"Uh, you know, I gotta-" Simon said being interrupted by Diana dragging him into the room. Simon looked around and noticed that he was in a bedroom. _Aw, crap_, Simon thought. "Well, let's take that picture, Diana."

"I don't care about the picture," she replied with a smirk. "I just want one thing."

Simon paused and glared at her. "You better not be talking about me," he said.

***

"So, Alvin!" Eleanor said glaring at him. "What have you been doing for the past half hour?"

"Um… I've been waiting for my girl to untie me," Alvin replied struggling to free himself.

"I'm talking about the party!"

"Oh, well, I've been…exercising."

"You call that exercise!? You're sick!"

Alvin thought about what Eleanor said and realized he just screwed himself further. "No, no! I mean, I was running from fan girls! I wasn't doing any of that!"

"Uh huh, prove it."

Alvin arched an eyebrow. "How am I gonna do that!?

"I'm gonna make you feel like a man should feel."

Alvin started smiling. _PLEASE let it be what I think it is_, he thought.

"You look like you're excited, Alvin."

"Oh, baby, I am!"

"I hope I do you right."

_I hope you do, too,_ Alvin thought.

"You ready?" She sat on Alvin and leaned onto him.

"Stop talking and untie me so I can maul you!"

Eleanor slowly untied the ropes on Alvin. "Take them off. Now."

"Forgive me Father for I have sinned!" Alvin said with a smile as he took off his shorts and boxers.

"Now, come here so Mama can treat you right."

Alvin walked up to Eleanor with lust in his eyes. He grabbed her hips and started making out with her. Eleanor answered back by sliding her tongue into his mouth.

"Enough of this," said Alvin. He grabbed Eleanor and threw on the bed and then…

CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED

That's right, no sex. This isn't erotica.

***

"Theodore, are you gonna say something?" Jeanette asked.

"Um…" Theodore said softly.

Jeanette knew exactly where this was going. Tears started forming in her eyes. "That's ok… Teddy, I'm sorry…" Jeanette said, sniffing in between her words.

"Jeanette, no," Theodore replied with sincere care. "I want you to know why."

Jeanette paused then nodded.

"I… have a problem, a HUGE problem with myself," Theodore began. "That problem affects me so much that it could affect others too. And I don't want that to happen."

Jeanette's tears slowly stopped flowing.

"Jeanette, I really like you," Theodore said hugging Jeanette tightly. "But, I want to take care of my issues so that they won't become yours."

"I understand," Jeanette said softly. "Thanks for telling me, Teddy."

"No problem, Netta," Theodore replied. _No problem at all_.

***

Diana slowly walked towards Simon with desire in her eyes. "Don't tell me you don't want me, Simon," she said with a bit of attitude. "I know you wanna _dip_ yourself into this caramel sundae."

_She is freaking hot_, Simon thought. "No, no! What am I thinking? Simon said to himself.

"It's ok to think this way, Simon. You're human, and if you keep resisting me, your body will just… _explode_."

Simon backed up to the wall, and Diana surely got within inches of his body. Suddenly, Simon's phone started ringing. "Hello?" Simon asked as he picked it up.

"Where are you?" a voice asked. Simon knew that voice. It was Brittany.

"Hey, Britt. Uh… I'm on my way," Simon replied sheepishly.

"Get off the phone so you and I can have the time of our lives," Diana said harshly.

"Uh, Simon… Are you ok?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah, Brittany, I'm all right." Simon thought, _Lord, forgive me for lying_.

Diana got fed up and snatched the phone from Simon. "Uh, who is this?" Diana asked rudely.

Brittany took the phone off her ear and looked confused. The she replied, "Uh… who are _you_?"

"Oh, don't worry about me," Diana replied. "And you don't have to worry about Simon either. He's not coming back."

"And why the hell not?" Brittany asked coldly.

"Because… he's sleeping with me," Diana answered.

Simon got infuriated all of a sudden. He snatched his phone back and told Brittany, "Don't worry about me, Brittany. Stay where you are. I'll be upstairs after I handle this." He closed the phone quickly. Brittany was still confused and Simon still looked mad.

"Aw, is my baby angwy?" Diana asked babyish.

"You're damn right I'm angry," Simon replied.

"Oh, so now you're acting all hard," Diana said. "I didn't know you had a bad side, Christian boy."

"Don't even play the religion card on me," Simon replied quickly. "I'm gonna as real as possible. I'm not having sex with you, that's final."

"Oh, yeah you are. You understand that?" Diana replied bluntly. "I will say this, I like a man that's playing _hard_ to get," She stepped forward and rub Simon's chest slowly.

"Oh, well get ready to hate me," Simon began as he pushed Diana's hand off of him. "I know exactly who you are. You're that slut that some of the other music stars were telling me."

"I'm no slut, you dolt."

"Oh, so tricking me into having sex with you isn't a slut? Ok, you're a floosie. And you're an ignorant one if you think I'm having sex with you."

"Calm down, Simon. Let me make things better for you…in-between these sheets."

"Try me…Dirty Diana."

Diana froze. "So…you do know about me?"

"Yeah, I do… And I'm gone. I'm not gonna try to make peace with you anymore. If you want sex that bad, go find a pimp. After he's through with you in bed, he'll sell you like the piece of meat you are."

Diana looked puzzled. She had never thought Simon would act like this. "What do you say to me?" she said sadly.

"You feel insulted? You should," Simon said as he walked out the door.

"Simon! Where are you going!?" Diana yelled as she ran after him.

Simon didn't even answer. He kept walking away, trying to go faster.

"Simon! Don't you walk out on me!" Diana screamed as she grabbed his arm.

Simon stopped abruptly and glared at Diana. She started getting afraid. "Let go of my arm," Simon said coldly.

"But, Simon-!" Simon swiftly pulling his arm away from her grasp, interrupting Diana.

"Things could've happened differently, Diana," Simon said. "I really mean that." Simon walked upstairs and never looked back. Diana fell to her knees and started crying.

***

"Oh my God, Ellie," Alvin said, out of breath. "What did you do, take some extra vitamins or something?"

"Well, you felt like you were full of viagra!" Ellie replied. "I actually liked that feeling."

"Good, 'cause that was _all _me."

"Oh." Eleanor got a seductive smirk on her face.

"Ellie, what are you thinking?"

"I think… it's time for round two!" Eleanor suddenly jumped on Alvin.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, girl!" Alvin had to push Eleanor off. "Now as much as I would love to _force push_ you off this bed, my 'buddy' has to die down. Plus, I'm exhausted."

"You're near your peak? Wow, you suck, Alvin. I'm nowhere near climaxing."

"Probably 'cause you climaxed all over me the first time!"

Eleanor glared at Alvin, and he knew that he was in trouble. "Oh, God." Alvin jumped off the bed and Eleanor jumped after him. Isn't it a lovely site when two anthromorphics (1) are running around a room butt-naked?

"I'm gonna get you, Alvin!" Eleanor yelled.

"As much as I want that to happen, I can't let it!" Alvin yelled back.

Alvin was faster than Eleanor, but he tripped on the carpet. Of course, he was face up. Eleanor jumped right on top of him.

"How do you like me now, Alvin?" Eleanor asked with a smirk.

"Too damn much," he replied.

"Well, isn't that sweet?" she said as she leaned in and kissed him on the lips. "So, you ready for round two?"

Alvin groaned. "I'm ready if you like the idea of it being short," Alvin replied.

"One minute with you in bed is enough pleasure for the rest of the night."

"Wait, can't we just wait for like ten minutes? I should be all right by then."

"Why wait, Alvin? My hormones are screaming right now."

"Well, you said one minute with me would last you a night. So, how about a half-hour?"

Eleanor snorted at Alvin's logic. "Well, how am I supposed to keep myself in control?" she asked.

"The bathroom is over there. Go… masturbate or something."

Eleanor glared at Alvin, but then smiled as that sounded like a good idea. "You know, Alvin, I'll do that."

"Just don't make too much noise. I won't lighten up if I can hear your moans."

***

"Simon, are you all right!?" Brittany asked she rushed to Simon.

"Yeah, Britt. I'm good," he replied.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Well…" Simon told Brittany all the things that happened over the past few minutes.

"Whoa. You said all that?" Brittany asked.

"I'm not exactly proud of it, but it happened," Simon replied upset.

"Well, in a way, you did a good thing."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you were trying to keep your virginity, which is your cardinal rule until marriage, right?"

"That's true."

"Even though you cussed at her and was on the border of assaulting her, you still kept to your guns…" Brittany thought about the last part that she just said. "Ok, maybe I shouldn't have said guns."

Simon chuckled. "Well, I guess your right. Thanks, Britt."

"No problem, Simon." She reached out and hugged Simon tightly. Simon put his hands around her.

_Oh my God, he feels so warm_, Brittany thought. _And he's so soft. He feels like a teddy bear._ Brittany's heart started pumping. She thought of it as her signal.

"Hey, Simon?" Brittany asked as she pulled away.  
"Yeah?" Simon replied.

"Um…. You don't have a girlfriend, do you?"

"No… I don't. I've actually been single for almost half a year now."

_Yep, now's the time to ask him_, Brittany thought.

"Brittany?" Simon asked confused.

"Do you… do you wanna…?"

"Yes… Yes I do."

Brittany looked up real fast. "Huh?"

Simon felt started feeling a little awkward. "Please tell me that you were gonna ask me out."

Brittany looked shocked now. "How'd you know?"

"Oh, thank God," Simon said, letting a sigh of relief.

"Really, did I give it away? Did I show some signals? Did I…"

"Who cares, Brittany?" Simon leaned in and kissed Brittany on the lips. To Brittany's satisfaction, he pulled away.

"You're right… who cares?" she said smiling.

Simon smiled back and kissed her again. This time, Brittany put her hands on the back of Simon's head and started rubbing his hair. Simon ran his hands down to Brittany's hips.

_I can't believe this is happening_, Brittany thought. _I'm not mad that it's happening, though_.

Brittany started leaning in more. Simon answered back with a satisfied groan. Eventually, Simon was on his back. They never broke hold of the lip lock. Brittany did finally break away to breathe.

"You're a pro at this, aren't you?" Brittany asked.

"Will you believe that this is the most kissing I've ever done?" Simon asked with a smile.

Brittany's eyes widened. "What? That's impossible. You should have all the girls trying to be with you."

"Oh, boy," Simon said quickly.

Brittany just remembered about the fiasco that happened downstairs. "Oops, sorry, Simon."

"It's all right," Simon said. "But, I feel a little hurt." Simon started poking his bottom lip out.

"Aww, I'm sorry. How 'bout I turn that frown upside down?" Brittany began kissing Simon again, slowly putting her tongue in Simon's mouth. To Simon's misfortune, she pulled away. "Feeling better?"

Simon averted his eyes and said, "I don't know. I think I need some more to make an accurate decision."

Brittany smiled at Simon, looking naughty.

"Oh, don't look at me like that," Simon said. "You know you want to."

"Darn you and your wit," Brittany said as she continued to make out on the bed.

---

(1) Anthromorphic- a combination of an animal and a human being

Ok, that was chapter 3 and, as I promised, it was long. Reviews are needed and are highly appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

After the party, everyone got some well-deserved rest. It's a shame they only got about four hours of sleep since their flight leaves at 7:00 in the morning. When they got home, they all fell on a couch/chair or just straight to the floor.

"I'm so freaking tired," Simon said exhausted.

"Why didn't you get any sleep on the plane?" Eleanor asked.

"Well, I was… _busy_," Simon replied. He turned to Brittany as he said this. Brittany couldn't help but blush.

Eleanor saw what Simon did and slightly scowled at him. "So, you two finally got together, huh?" Eleanor asked. "It's about damn time."

"What do you mean, sis?" Brittany asked.

"Hold on, lemme prove my point," Eleanor answered. "Hey, Alvin?"

Alvin peeked in from the kitchen. "Yeah!?" he yelled.

"Did you know that Simon and Brittany are dating?" Eleanor asked.

"What took them so long?" Alvin answered back.

Eleanor gave Simon and Brittany a "see, told ya" look.

Simon decided to test this out for himself. "Hey, where'd Theodore go?" he suddenly asked.

"Right here," Theodore replied. "What's up?"

"Did you know that me and Britt are dating?"

Theodore looked puzzled. Simon took this as a sign of victory. However, it all came crashing down when Theodore said, "Wait… you two just started dating? I thought you were together already!"

Eleanor started snickering. Simon just groaned.

Brittany walked over and hugged him. "What's wong, baby?" Brittany asked babyish. She hugged him tighter. Simon started poking his lips out. Brittany answered back by kissing Simon on the lips. The two just stood like that for a while. Eleanor walked up beside and looked puzzled. She inspected their mouths amazed that they can stay motionless like that.

Eleanor decided to rescue them from lack of oxygen and yelled out, "Hey, Brittany, come help me set the table."

Brittany held up one finger, signaling Eleanor to wait a minute. She pouted and stormed into the kitchen. Simon noticed and couldn't help smiling.

"Ok," Simon said slowly. "I can't breathe…"

Brittany laughed. "You lightweight," Brittany said.

"Well, I've never been with someone so breath taking," Simon replied with a smirk.

"Aww," Brittany replied. "Keep talking like that and you and I will definitely spend a lot of time together."

"I'm getting excited already!" Brittany hit Simon on the shoulder. "Was that supposed to hurt?"

Brittany playfully glared at Simon. Simon dodged the next hit and ran to the stairs. Brittany would've chased him, but Eleanor grabbed her shirt and dragged her into the kitchen.

"You know, you need to get off that boy's jock," Eleanor said.

"I will once you get off of Alvin's," Brittany replied.

Eleanor gasped and covered her mouth with her hand.

***

"So, you're dating Brittany now, huh?" Jeanette asked.

"Yep," Simon replied. "Alvin and Eleanor have been dating since… well, since God knows when. Now, me and Britt are dating. All that's left is you and Theo."

Jeanette paused as she heard this. Tears were about to forming her eyes. She held her head down low enough were you couldn't see her eyes anymore.

Simon got worried. He knew that Jeanette liked Theodore. Then an idea popped in his head. "You told him, didn't you?" Simon asked. Jeanette nodded sniffing loudly. "He said no, I'm guessing?" Jeanette nodded again. Simon embraced Jeanette, saying, "I'm sorry, Netta." Jeanette started sobbing loudly now as she held onto Simon's shirt. Simon's mind was racing for a good response to make her feel better. "Uh, Jeanette?" he asked.

"Huh?" she said looking up.

"How 'bout I help you out?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, why don't I hook you up? I know a guy who's interested."

Jeanette wiped her tears and blinked. "You do?"

"Yeah, he saw you on tour with us and couldn't get his tongue off the floor."

Jeanette started blushing. "So, what's his name?"

"His name is Desmond, but everyone calls him DJ"

"DJ, huh?"

Jeanette kept asking Simon questions about DJ until she wore him out. "That's all I know about him, Netta," Simon said.

"Oh, sorry, Simon," Jeanette said. "So, when can I meet him?"

"Well, I'll phone him up later and get something scheduled," Simon answered. "Sound good?"

"Sounds wonderful."

***

"Theodore?" Alvin asked. Theodore was leaning over the balcony. He turned his head slightly, and waved at Alvin. "Are you ok, Theo?"

"Sort of," Theodore replied.

"What do you mean, 'sort of?'" Alvin asked.

"Well," Theodore said softly, "Jeanette…asked me out on the last night of the tour."

"Whoa… so you two are dating?"

"Naw, man."

"Why not? If I imagined anybody to be with you, I imagined Jeanette."

"I did too. Don't get me wrong, Alvin, I really like her. It's just that, I had to say no."

Alvin's eyebrow arched. "Ok, I'm lost. Usually when two people like each other, they start dating. You and Jeanette, on the other hand, aren't. I guess what I'm trying to ask is… why?"

"It's more complicated than that, Alvin."

"What is making it complicated?"

"I have a problem, Alvin, a BIG problem."

"Oh… that would do it."

"Yeah, I was really mad because I wanted to be with her. But, I don't want this problem to harm Jeanette. Until I get the problem solved, I can't date at all."

Alvin just soaked in everything. "I think you're blowing this out of proportion, Theo."

"Alvin, you don't understand."

"Yeah… I don't. But the thing is, we're only in high school. You're most likely not gonna find _the one_ now."

"How do you know that, Alvin?"

"Think of it like this, Theo. How many guys find that girl for them on the way to 10th grade?"

Theodore paused. "I guess you're right."

"Look, Theo, I understand how you feel. To tell you the truth, I think Jeanette would be a good girlfriend for you, but it's not like you're marrying her. Slow your roll man. We only have a few more years of childhood left. We don't need to rush it into adulthood." Alvin started thinking about what he said. "Man, how am I kidding?"

"Hmm? What do you mean, Alvin?"

"I'm being a hypocrite right now. I'm telling you not to rush things in life, and I'm having sex already."

"I didn't know that." Theodore patted Alvin on the shoulder. "Well, you can always stop. I'm sure Eleanor will understand."

"Maybe, you're right." Alvin just closed his eyes and hung his head. "I hope you're right."


	5. Author's Note

Hey, FanFiction readers! Sorry it's been forever and a day since I last updated. My uncle set up a blocker on my computer, and it blocked FF. Since then, I guess I just stopped writing. Then, I got an email through FanFiction and it turns out I can finally get online now! Kinda weird, but I don't question blessings. So, definitely before Tuesday, I'll have a new chapter ready. First, I need to recap for myself since I really can't remember what's happening in the story. Again, sorry for the long delay. Hope you haven't completely forgotten about _The Six of Us_.


	6. Chapter 5

A/N- Warning. I'm skipping to the end of summer. The story will provide a summary of the things that happened.

---

"That was the fastest two-and-a-half months ever," Alvin said.

"I hear you, bro," Theodore agreed.

"I'm actually kinda glad school started," Simon said. Everyone looked at him with questioning looks. Brittany looked away and giggled. "What?" Simon asked.

"You know Simon," Eleanor began, "and this is as politely as I can put it: You… are a fucking geek."

"Gee, how mannerly of you, Ellie," Simon replied.

"Well, I try," Eleanor shot back.

"So, guys? You got your schedules yet?" Jeanette asked.

"I grabbed mine before we left the office," Brittany answered.

"Same here," Simon added.

"Crap, I forgot mine!" Alvin said. "I'll get Theo's and Ellie's too." Alvin ran towards the office door.

"Well, here's my class: Integrated Math 3," Simon said.

"Aww, we only have one class together," Brittany said disappointed.

"To make things worse, it's at the end of the day," Simon added. "I have to go through three more classes before I get to see you again."

"You guys are a walking gag fest," Jeanette said disgusted.

"Yeah, you don't see me and Alvin do that kind of stuff," Eleanor said.

"Yeah, 'cause you two do… _other _kinds of stuff," Brittany replied.

"I still remember how loud you two were during the tour!" Theodore said laughing.

Eleanor just groaned. "We don't do any of that," she said afterwards. Everyone just looked at her funny. "Yeah, I couldn't say that with a straight face."

"I'm back!" Alvin said. "Here are your schedules."

Everyone looked over them. Simon sighed. "Well, it looks like I got every class with Ellie."

"Well, me and Eleanor are in almost every class together, too," Alvin said smiling.

"Oh perfect," Theodore said. "I get a front row seat to you two mauling each other."

"You two have certainly given school a newer purpose," Jeanette added.

"Shut up," Alvin said bluntly.

"All right, clear the halls!" the school principal, Mr. Gales said. He looked directly at Alvin and said, "Hey, chipmunks! Break it up and get to class."

"All right, we're going," Theodore said.

"See you guys later," Eleanor said walking away with Alvin.

***

_Let's skip to last class of the day._

Simon and Brittany are just glomping each other before the last class starts. Since the teacher won't come in the room until class officially starts, Brittany saw this as a perfect opportunity to make out with Simon. Of course Simon wasn't arguing. Simon saw that he had exactly four minutes before the teacher walks in.

_More than enough to get my fill_, Simon thought.

"You know, Simon," Brittany started, "you're a lot freakier than I thought. I thought you would be scared to even touch me."

"Well, I used to be like that," Simon replied. "Then, Dave and I had the _talk_, and here I am today."

"Well, I like _this_ version of you," Brittany said seductively.

"I like it when you say stuff like that."

"Maybe after school, you'll hear some more of that."

"I can't wait already." The two went back kissing each other.

"And to think that Simon had the nerve to talk about us," Alvin said.

"Yeah… hypocrite," Eleanor added.

"Quit your whinin'," Simon replied.

"If you two are gonna make out, you better hurry befor-."

Brittany was interrupted by someone yelling, "He's coming! He's coming!"

Simon and Brittany unclenched each other and ran to their seats.

"All right, people," the teacher said as he walked in. "My name is Mr. Ritlin and I'll be your English teacher this semester." Mr. Ritlin pulled out a pack of papers from inside a cabinet and slammed them onto his desk. "Now, since it's the first day, I'm not really required to give you any real class work considering I have to tell you how I run my class."

"This guy is a bore," Alvin whispered to Eleanor.

"Shh! You're gonna get us in trouble!" Eleanor whispered back.

"Now, before I tell the rules and stuff," Mr. Ritlin began, "I wanna learn everyone's names. How about you in the green jacket?" He was pointing to Eleanor.

"Thanks, Alvin!" she whispered loudly.

"Sorry, babe," Alvin whispered back.

"Wait, did you say Alvin?" Mr. Ritlin asked. "As in, Alvin from the Chipmunks?"

"Um…yeah?" Eleanor said.

Mr. Ritlin paused. "Well, this semester is gonna be interesting," he finally said.

"Why? Fan of our music?" Alvin butted in.

"Well, Alvin," Mr. Ritlin began, "I'm an old school kind of guy. I listen to great artists who are twice your age and you probably don't know half of them. You see, my personal favorites are the dynamic Temptations, the smooth Michael Jackson, the mighty O'Jays, the King of Motown Smokey Robinson, and the lovely Diana Ross."

Alvin paused. "Well, you were right. I only know Michael Jackson."

"As you should, Alvin. I watched some of the clips from your recent tour. I was quite surprised how close you and the others were of duplicating Michael. If anything, I'm impressed."

The present members just lit up with glee.

"However, I hate everything else."

The smiles faded as quickly as they came.

"That hurt, sir," Simon said.

"Oh, so Simon's here, too," Mr. Ritlin said. "And Brittany as well? Jeez, I'm starting to hate my job already." Mr. Ritlin walked behind his desk and said, "I have one main rule for you celebrities, 'Don't let the fame get to your head.' Once you step in this class, I'm the big celebrity. Got that memorized?"

"Yes sir," said the gang dryly.

"Good. That's what I like to hear," Mr. Ritlin said.

"Ok, this guy seems like a pain," Alvin whispered.

"I don't know. I like his style," Simon replied.

"Will you two stop!?" Brittany whispered loudly.

Skipping to end of the day

Brittany started singing to herself as she got her things from her locker:

_As I turned up the collar on  
A favorite winter coat  
This wind is blowin' my mind  
I see the kids in the street  
With not enough to eat  
Who am I to be blind  
Pretending not to see their needs_

A summer's disregard  
A broken bottle top  
And a one man's soul  
They follow each other  
On the wind ya' know  
'Cause they got nowhere to go  
That's why I want you to know

As Brittany continued, a girl walked up to her and said, "Hey…um, Brittany, is it?"

Brittany turned around and greeted the girl respectively. "Hey, how's it going?"

"Nothing really, just wanted to tell you that you and I are needed in the office," the girl answered.

"For what?" Brittany asked.

"It was something about a talent show. I think the guidance counselor wants you to get Alvin and others to help out and maybe perform."

"Ok, sounds like fun. By the way, what's your name?"

"Oh, my name's Diana."

---

A/N- Ain't that something? Dirty Diana is enrolled with the 'Munks! And Brittany knows her, but doesn't know her at the same time. As in, she doesn't know the name of the girl that harassed Simon at the after party. Well, now she does, but she doesn't know it. Confused? I don't blame you. Anyways, I want reviews. 4 reviews isn't gonna help me!


	7. Chapter 6

Alvin, Eleanor, Simon, and Brittany went to the mall after school. Spending guys' seems to be refreshing to the girls.

"I can't wait for the next tour," Simon said.

"Yeah, 'cause I'm gonna need financial aid after this," Alvin agreed.

"Talk like that and I'll make sure you do," Eleanor added.

"You make me sick sometimes, Ellz," Alvin replied.

"Uh-huh. Love you too. Listen, guys," Eleanor said to Simon and Brittany, "Me and Alvin are going to Rack Room , so we'll catch you later."

"Got it. We'll be doing whatever," Simon said.

"I've got an idea of what we can do," Brittany said seductively.

"Girl, excuse my bad grammar, but you is _freaky_!" Alvin said.

"Personally, I'm quite fond of it," Simon said. "I don't question blessings from God."

"All right, see you guys," Eleanor said as she and Alvin walk off.

Simon and Brittany turned around, Simon's arm around Brittany's shoulder. They got an elevator that went to the top floor of the mall. Then, they cuddled together on a bench that faced a large window of the city.

"Thank God school ends later in the afternoon," Simon said.

"Why's that, sweetie?" Brittany asked.

"We wouldn't be able to see the city at it's gracious form as fast," Simon answered. "It's lights form a figure, a figure that represents a candle-filled room that no amount of darkness can snuff out." Simon looked at Brittany.

Brittany grinned widely. "Now, you just sound cheesy," Brittany replied.

"Maybe," Simon said. "But, you're eating it up."

"Yeah, you're right." The two just sat together until Simon kissed Brittany on her forehead. Then, the make out session began.

***

"You know, Alvin," Eleanor said. "I'm happy for my sister. Ever since she was with Simon, she seems more cheerful."

"Yep," Alvin replied. "The Chipmunk charm at its best."

Eleanor shoved Alvin. "Shut up. That crap never works."

"That wasn't what you were saying last night."

"I'm gonna kill you!" Eleanor screamed.

"You were that loud, too!" Alvin couldn't help but burst out laughing. Eleanor picked up a shoe from a plastic stand and threw it at Alvin.

"You know you're gonna have to pay for that, right?" Alvin asked.

As Alvin ran off, Eleanor was red in the skin. Before she jetted off after him, something caught her eye. She saw a girl lugging around a bunch of purchases, staggering her way to the checkout lane.

"Do you need help with that?" Eleanor asked.

The girl looked around her massive hill of bags and nodded her head vigorously. Eleanor picked up about half of the bags and walked with the girl.

"Thanks, Eleanor, I appreciate this," the girl said.

"No problem," Eleanor replied. She studied the girl closely and saw that they went to the same school. "Hey, what's your name?" Eleanor asked.

"Oh, it's Diana," she answered. "I think we have English I together."

"Now, I remember you. I have a new friend now."

"Really? Awesome!" Diana and Eleanor got to the checkout lane, and they dropped all of the stuff on the counter. The cashier scanned each item as the two girls talked. "Eleanor, can I ask you a favor?" Diana asked.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Our guidance counselor asked me to find some recruits for our talent show. I think she wants you and the other Chipmunks to be the opening act. You wanna do it?"

"I don't have a problem with it," Eleanor answered. "However, getting everyone else on board might be a challenge."

"Well, Brittany thought it would be fun."

"I'll talk with Brittany later about it. But I think it won't be a problem."

"Well, the talent show rehearsal isn't for another month so you guys have some time to talk things over."

"All right, I tell the others."

"Excuse me, miss," the cashier butted in, "your total is $74.98."

"Oh, yeah, sorry," Diana said as she reached into her purse. "I'll catch you later, Eleanor. I got some errands to do."

"All right, Diana. See you at school." Eleanor walked off towards the other parts of the mall. _Talent show? I think the guys'll like this, _Eleanor thought. _This shouldn't be a problem._

***

"I don't think so!" Alvin yelled.

"Why the yelling, Alvin?" Eleanor replied.

"Hey, guys," Simon said as he walked towards the two with Brittany.

"What're y'all talking about?" Brittany asked.

"Eleanor said our guidance counselor wants as to be in a talent show," Alvin answered. "I ain't feeling too great about it."

"Oh, yeah!" Brittany suddenly said. "Some girl told me about that. What was her name?"

"I think it was Diana," Eleanor said.

Simon's eyes opened up wide after what Eleanor said. The thoughts of the last after party of their summer tour flashed through his mind. "I agree with Alvin!" he spurted out quickly.

"But, Simon…" Brittany said.

"Uh- uh! That won't work," Simon said. "Y'all can do whatever y'all want. Count me out."

"Simon, what's the matter?" Brittany asked.

Simon looked back at Alvin and Eleanor. "Give us a sec, please," he said, and he pulled Brittany with him behind a corner.

"Simon, what's going on?" Brittany asked with concern.

"You remember out _In Memory_ tour?" Simon asked.

"Well, yeah, but what's that got to do with anything?"

"That last night at the after party?"

Brittany thought long and hard about it and the events that Simon told her about came to her.

"Oh my God!" Brittany yelled.

"I know! That's why I don't wanna do it!" Simon said.

"Wait, how do we know it's the same one?" Brittany asked.

"Ok, well, what did she look like?"

"She had long brown, a slender girl. She's a little bit shorter than me…"

"That's her. I recognize that she-devil description anywhere."

"I'm sorry, Simon."

"I'm not mad at you." The two walked back to where Alvin and Eleanor were.

"Ok, please explain what's going on," Eleanor said.

Simon explained the events of the after party. Eleanor and Alvin were stunned.

"So, you still wanna do the show?" Simon asked.

Alvin and Eleanor looked at each other and said, "I ain't doing it."

***

The doorbell rang at the Seville household. Dave answered the door and saw Jeanette.

"Hey, Netta, what brings you here?" Dave asked as he let Jeanette in.

"I was wondering if the guys were back from the mall yet," Jeanette replied. "It's getting late and I'm sure Ms. Miller is getting worried."

"Well, they're not back yet," Dave said slowly. "But, Theodore's upstairs. And I think he needs a pick-me-up right now. Maybe you can help."

"I'll see what I can do." Up the stairs and two doors to the right, Jeanette walked inside Theodore's room.

"Hey, Theo!" Jeanette yelled. Then, she saw something that made her cringe.

A/N- All right, I know y'all probably don't even remember me. I hate school. That's my reason why I'm not updating. So, here's a pretty lengthy Chapter 6. And it's only getting better.


	8. Chapter 7

"Theo!?" Jeanette yelled.

"Jeanette!" Theodore said, shocked. He was caught red-handed. On his bed was a pack of Marlboro cigarettes. Cigarette butts were all over the floor.

"You smoke!? Jeanette asked.

"Um…" Theodore just looked down disappointed. "Yeah, I do. I can't hide it any longer."

"Is this that problem you were talking about?"

"Yeah…. This isn't exactly the way I wanted you to find out."

Jeanette walked over, swept the butts off the bed, sat, and motioned Theodore to sit next to her. "Well, how have you been trying to stop?"

"Well," Theodore said sitting down, "I don't believe I really have been. I mean, I try to quit cold turkey, but every time I do, I keep getting the urge and the temptation to smoke. Now, it's become a problem. It's more addicting than porn."

"Well, you know you're not supposed to quit altogether. Some things take time. It takes about three weeks to make or break a hobby. You just gotta smoke less."

"It's like I can't stop, though."

"Well, what if I helped?"

"Jeanette, I don't wanna drag you into this."

"Theo, you're probably my best friend. I'm not gonna let my best friend get beaten by an addiction."

Theodore just sat there for a while. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm sure! Now, how about we limit you to one pack a week?"

***

"Ok, so, this Diana chick is bad news," Alvin started. "How are we gonna solve this problem?"

"Simon?" Brittany asked.

Simon was silent. His mind was going faster than his car was. Yet, he felt he wasn't going anywhere.

"Simon? You all right?" Eleanor asked.

"I'm fine," Simon said coldly.

"Maybe you shouldn't drive, bro," Alvin said.

"Trust me, I'm all right," Simon reiterated.

"Well, do you think we can do anything?" Brittany asked.

"We can't just let it be," Simon started, "but confronting head-on can make Diana even crazier. But, if we can't find a good solution, we can't wrap our heads around it. Otherwise, _we'll_ go crazy." Simon just sighed. "I don't know.

"Ok, maybe we can get some of her friends to chill her out," Eleanor suggested.

"She's a transfer on the first day of school," Brittany said. "Chances are, we're the closer to being friends than anyone else."

"We could always call the cops," Alvin said. "Maybe they can ration with her."

"You can't ration with irrational people, Alvin," Simon said. "The only thing that stopped her last time was after I cussed her out. Frankly, I'd rather beat her senseless than cuss her out again." The others paused to soak in what Simon just said. "I know it sounds weird," Simon said. "But, I just don't like cussing." Then, an idea came up. "Hmmm…" Simon said.

"What is it, sweetie?" Brittany asked.

"What if I can find a way to re-enact what happened that night?" Simon asked.

"How are you gonna go about with that?" Eleanor asked.

"By using the number one teen attraction in the world," Simon answered.

"What's that?' Alvin asked.

"I'll explain when we get back home," Simon said. "Jeanette and Theodore need to here this."

A/N- All right, pretty short chapter. But chapter 8 should be longer gonna keep working at it right now! Might be able to post it tonight if I don't spend the next hour playing videogames. Well, til next time! By the way, I WANT REVIEWS!


	9. Chapter 8

Simon, Brittany, Alvin, and Eleanor rushed into the house.

"Someone get Dave while I get Theo and Netta," Simon said. He rushed upstairs while Alvin yelled, "Dave!" Simon ran down the hall and barged into Theodore's room, only to see him and Jeanette kissing on the bed. Both Theodore and Jeanette looked up in shock, and got mad at Simon for interrupting.

"Uh… hey," Simon said nonchalantly.

"This had better be good," Jeanette said angrily.

"Um… yeah, it's pretty… good," Simon replied. "If y'all don't mind, could you come downstairs? I got something to tell all of you."

"Give us like two minutes," Theodore said.

"Fine! Do whatever! Just be quick about it."

***

"All right, everyone's here," Simon said.

"What's up, Simon?" Jeanette asked. Simon explained the events of that after party night. "Oh, gosh," Jeanette said worried. "And she goes to our school?"

"Yeah," Brittany answered. "She asked me and Eleanor to get all of us in the talent show."

"Simon, I think I need to have a talk with your principal," Dave said.

"You can't deal with craziness in a sensible manner," Simon replied. "Fight fire with fire."

"Well, what's the game plan, bro?" Theodore asked.

"One word: Reenactment," Simon said.

"Reenactment?" Dave said. "How do you plan on doing that?"

"By using the number one teen attraction in history," Simon said.

***

"Hey, are you going to _After Tour_?" Diana asked her friend, Ashley.

"_After Tour_?" Ashley asked. "What's that?" Ashley stood at 5'6". She had some extra baggage on her, but as some people say, it was all in the right places. Her skin was the color of hazel mixed with caramel. She had long, poofy hair.

Diana handed her a flyer that had "PARTY!" at the top. The Chipmunks were scattered across the flyer. "Alvin and the others are throwing a party at their house," Diana said. "This is my perfect chance to get Simon by himself."

"Again with Simon?" Ashley said, adamant. "Ever since summer ended, you have been obsessed with him. He's dating Brittany, too, you know. I doubt he's gonna have a change of heart."

"Every man has a weakness. I just have to find it." Diana had an evil look on her face. Then, she thought of an idea. "Hey, you and Simon have math class together, don't you?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Ashley asked. She thought about it, and after realizing Diana's plan, immediately shook her head. "No! I'm not gonna harass that boy!"

"C'mon, Ashley! Do it for me!"

"I don't believe in exploiting guys. You might get Simon to like you if you don't act so crazy."

"I don't have to listen to this." Diana started walking away.

"You might want to! I actually have a man unlike some girls."

"Well, maybe if you'd help, I might have one too!"

"Not doing it, Diana." The school bell gave the two-minute warning before class started. "I'm gonna be late, See you later, and I'm still not doing it!"

"Ugh! God, sometimes I just wanna…! Argh!"

Alvin saw this from a distance and grinned with triumph.

"Hey, Simon," Alvin began. "I saw Diana with one of our posters, and she looked uber-excited."

"Excellent," Simon replied. "Phase one complete." Simon fist pounded Alvin. Simon looked over at Eleanor and nodded his head. Eleanor acknowledged it, and hastily left the room.

"Now, how is this supposed to help again?" Alvin asked.

"You'll see," Simon answered.

***

"This _After Tour_ is probably one of Simon's greatest plans ever," Brittany said.

"I still don't see the point," Jeanette said.

"Yeah," Theodore added. "I know that Diana tried to hit on Simon… in an illegal fashion, but how is allowing her to do the same exact thing gonna fix it?"

"I can't tell you everything," Brittany said. "But, Simon did something that he's not too proud of."

"Well, I know for a fact that he didn't sleep with her," Jeanette said.

"Exactly," Brittany replied. "But, I don't exactly know he's talking about. Then again, this is preacher-boy Simon we're talking about. It could mean anything that's considered a sin."

"That dude dabbles with the Word more than any teenager I know," Theodore said.

"That's my Simon," Brittany said with a smile.

Suddenly, Eleanor came rushing to Brittany. "Phase one's… done, sis," Eleanor said, out of breath.

"All right," Brittany said. "Theo, Netta, get as many people to come to _After Tour _as possible."

"On it," Theodore said. "C'mon, Netta." They both ran down the hall.

"Think they'll get enough people?" Eleanor asked.

"They can be very persuasive," Brittany said. "I'll get a head start on phase three."

"What exactly is phase three?" Eleanor asked.

"You'll see, considering the target is approaching," Brittany said. Diana was walking towards them. "Tell Simon phase three is in motion." Brittany walked towards Diana.

Something tells me I wanna see this, thought Eleanor.

"Hey, Diana!" Brittany said angrily.

Diana turned around and saw Brittany steaming. "Hey… Brittany," Diana said nervously. "What's going on? Did you get the others to do the talent show?"

"Screw the talent show! I heard about your little episode with Simon over the summer."

"Oh, yeah…"

"_Oh, yeah_ my ass! You lying ass hoe! You better not show up our party!"

"And what if I do? Ain't like you gon' do something!"

"Bitch, try me! I'ma give you bruises bigger than them mosquito bites you call breasts!"

"Hey, I'm sorry I can't afford to have a boob job like _some_ people!"

_Uh oh,_ Eleanor thought. She ran to the two screaming girls, and grabbed Brittany from behind.

"Let go of me, Eleanor!" Brittany yelled.

"You know, you should really give your dog a leash, Eleanor," Diana said.

Brittany's eyes turned red. She struggled to get free. Simon heard a commotion and thought of his plan. _Crap, _he thought. He dashed down the hall. Just Brittany broke free form Eleanor, Simon clenched her like her life depended on it. _Dang, this girl is strong_, he thought. "Brittany, stop!" Simon yelled. He dragged her to the bathrooms. Eleanor basically cleaned up the mess left behind.

Simon finally let go of Brittany after getting her out of arm's reach of Diana.

"So, Simon," Brittany started, "how was that for phase three?" She went up and gave him a hug.

"Babe, if all of that was strictly acting, you deserve an award," Simon replied. He leaned in and kissed her passionately. "I really thought things got out of hand."

"That's just how great I am at this," Brittany said.

A/N: All right, Chapter 8! A lot of crap went down at school. Makes you wonder where the principal was. Either he wasn't there, or he's deaf. Anyways, I have to say that the story is almost over. I've already got ideas for a sequel. Be ready for a shocking end! Chapter 9 will be up some time.


	10. Author's Note 2

All right, FanFic users. T Dobbs here apologizing for promising to be consistent in my writing, and then basically lying to you guys. Recently, I've had a lot of schoolwork crap to do. Then, I've been thinking up some ideas for my next story. Plus, my laptop just got malware crap. Thank God, the problem is almost fixed if it already isn't. So, I'm gonna get started on a new chapter, and will post it soon. This will probably be the last chapter, if not second to last.


	11. Chapter 9

_After Tour _started on schedule. About 80% of the school, including some other people, showed up at the place. Of course, Diana showed up and wasn't afraid to show her punctuality.

Eleanor saw her outside from the top floor of their house. "Simon," Eleanor said, motioning Simon to come to the window.

She pointed at Diana, and Simon had a big cheesy grin on his face. "Excellent," he said sneakily. The whole gang was assembled in that room. "All right, people," Simon began. "First off, I wanna thank you all for helping me get rid of this crazy psycho. Thank you, Dave, for letting us use the house. Alvin, thanks for the help putting the posters up. Theo, Netta, thanks for spreading the word. Eleanor, thanks for being my go-getter on the operation. And Brittany, thanks for giving Diana a better reason to come. Now, I'm asking for help one more time. Alvin, Eleanor, Theo, Netta, Dave, keep the party going, by all means. After a while, me and Brittany will come down and we're all gonna put on a show these people will never forget. Again, thank you all for helping 'cause you didn't have to."

Everyone looked at Simon and nodded with big smiles on their faces. "All right, move out, people!" Simon yelled. The gang rushed out the room and down the stairs. Only Simon and Brittany remained.

"All right, Simon," Brittany said. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Brittany," Simon began, "the whole incident with you and Diana the other day keeps playing in my head."

"Simon, I told you it was all acting."

"Sorry, I'm not convinced. That's why I only ask for one thing from you."

"What is it, handsome?"

"Whatever you do tonight, do NOT fight with Diana again. This is a public event, and I don't want your or any of the Chipmunks' reputation tarnished."

"I don't know if I can promise that, Simon."

"Please? If you're gonna fight her, do it in the house where no one can see."

"You'd actually allow us to fight?"

"Don't get me wrong. I don't believe in violence. However, I'd rather you clock her in the mouth than cuss her out again."

"Why?"

"'Cause that's what I would've done in a situation like this. Plus, I don't like cussing."

"All right, Simon, I promise."

"Thank you, babe." He gave a passionate hug.

"I love your hugs."

"Do you?"

"Yeah, but I like this more." She leaned in and kissed Simon softly and affectionately.

***

_Where is Simon?_ Diana thought. _Probably in the house. Hmmm…. Maybe I can sneak in without anyone seeing me._ She moved through the crowd and saw that the door was cracked. Just as soon as she turned the handle, Alvin pushed the door out and hit Diana in the face.

"Oww!!! God, who the-!?" Diana said, rubbing her face.

"Uh… why were about to go inside?" Eleanor said.

"Eleanor… don't start anything," Dave said.

"Oh, I'm not hurt or anything!" Diana said sarcastically. "I'm just great!"

"Well, all right, then," Alvin responded. He walked off and Eleanor and the others were behind him.

Dave stayed back to make sure Diana was all right. _They might hate me for helping her, _Dave thought, _but I can't have some party and someone get hurt. I'm not getting a lawsuit for any crap like this._ "Are you ok?" Dave asked. "You need any bandages?"

"No, I'm fine," Diana replied. "Thanks, though."

"No problem," Dave said. "Unfortunately, I can't let you in right now."

"All right, sorry." Diana walked off, steaming. _Back to the drawing board_, she thought.

Then, Simon and Brittany came out. "All right!" Simon yelled. "Who's ready to party for real?" Everyone started screaming and shouting. It was so loud, the police should've came. "OK, Chipmunks! Chippettes! Let's do this."

The Chipmunks and Chippettes assembled into a small circle. Diana shoved her way to the front. Dave grabbed a boom box and popped a CD inside, and a familiar MJ song played.

(Simon) All you got to do is walk away and pass me by. Don't acknowledge my smile when I try to say, "Hello" to you.

_(Alvin) All you got to do is not answer my call when I try to get through. Keep me wonderin' why. And all I can do is sigh. _

_(Simon and Alvin) I just wanna…_

_(Everyone) I just wanna touch and kiss. Said I wish that I could be with you tonight. You give me butterflies, inside, inside, inside._

_(Brittany) All I got to say is that I must be dreaming, can't be real. You're not here with me. See, but I can feel you near to me. Yeah-yeah._

_(Eleanor) I caress you, let you taste and just so blissful, listen. I can give you anything, babe. Just make my dream come true. _

_(Eleanor and Brittany) Oh, baby! You give me butterflies!_

_(Everyone) I just wanna touch and kiss. Said I wish that I could be with you tonight. You give me butterflies, inside, inside, inside._

_(Jeanette) If you will take my hand, baby, I will show you, guide you to the light, babe._

_(Theodore) If you would be my love, baby, I will love you, love you, 'til the end of time._

_(Everyone) I just wanna touch and kiss. Said I wish that I could be with you tonight. You give me butterflies, inside, inside, inside._

The crowd went wild. Diana almost jumped up; someone had grabbed her shoulder.

She turned around and saw that it was Ashley. "Hi, there, Di," Ashley said. "Not doing anything stupid, are you?"

"Let go, Ashley," Diana said. "I gotta go get my man."

"You mean you gotta get someone else's man?"

"Shut up! Speaking of men, where's yours?"

A tall, dark guy in a gray hoodie came from a concession stand. "Hey, babe," the guy said as he approached Ashley. He hugged and kissed her on the cheek.

"Diana, this is Robert," Ashley said. "This is _my_ man!"

"What's up, shawty?" Robert said. He held out his hand.

"Pleased to meet you, Robert," Diana said coldly. She didn't even shake his hand.

"Umm… Don't sound like you are," Robert replied.

"Girl, what's wrong with you!?" Ashley said angrily.

"I'm not in the mood, Ashley." Diana walked off in another direction.

Ashley just groaned. "I'm sorry, Robert," she said.

"Jeez… all of your friends make me sick," he replied blatantly.

***

A/N: All right, here's something to wet your whistle. Not finished of course, but now you won't be as mad with me.


	12. Chapter 10

"Great job, guys!" Simon said excitedly as the gang walked into the house.

"Good!" Theodore said exhausted. "I think my heart's gonna leap outta my chest!"

"Did you see the look on that heifer's face?" Brittany asked.

"Dang, Britt," Jeanette replied. "That's kinda harsh…. But I did enjoy watching how mad she got!"

Everyone started laughing…

Everyone except Theodore. He was keeping his distance from the others. He grabbed his chest and held on for dear life… because it felt like his was slipping away.

He let out a soft breath and started feeling wobbly. His head was hurting, the room was spinning, and his oxygen input was getting thinner. All of a sudden, he fell to the ground. Everyone turned around in shock. The group's tears were flowing at the mere chance that their beloved one had gone.

***

"Girl, are you that sprung?" Ashley asked Diana.

"What are you talking about?" Diana asked back.

"Why did you have an attitude with Robert?"

"I told you: I'm not in the mood."

"Why not?"

"The man I crave every night is slowly but surely slipping away from me… And I don't like that."

"Ugh! I don't understand you at all. Why are trying to be with a taken man who doesn't want you?" Ashley asked angrily.

"Oh, he wants me!" Diana said blatantly.

"Yeah, that's why he cussed yo' ass out at that party!"

"You shut up! You don't know the situation!"

"I know enough! I know he's dating Brittany and wants to stay faithful like a man should. You're breaking a commandment, too!"

"Don't throw religion in my face! You're no saint!"

"Hey, I'm not the one being a desperate hoe!"

"What did you just say!?"

"You heard me, Diana! You've got some issues that you need to take care of."

"I do: his name is Simon!"

Ashley just walked away saying, "I'm not dealing with this."

Then, Simon busted out of the house yelling, "Get out of my way!" He was carrying Theodore outside. An ambulance came rushing through, blowing its sirens to signal the teenagers to get out of the way.

"What's going on?" Diana asked. She saw Theodore being put onto a stretcher. She rushed over to the scene. As Simon and the gang jumped into the ambulance, Diana jumped in too.

"Why the hell she up here?" Brittany asked angrily.

"Brittany, calm down," Simon said.

"Hey, Diana! Get off!" Alvin yelled.

Before any movement was made, the ambulance drove off.

_Crap_, Simon thought, _this isn't gonna end well._

"Oh my God!" Brittany yelled.

"Brittany," Jeanette said soothingly, "we gotta focus on Theodore right now."

As soon as Jeanette said that, Diana inched over to Simon.

"Girl, get away from me," Simon said.

"You better back yo' ass up!" Brittany said.

"Look, Brittany!" Diana snapped back.

"Don't yell at me! What the-!"

"Stop! Just stop!" Simon yelled. Everything got quiet for a while. "We can all keep cussing each other out, wasting our breath. Or we can all just deal with it!"

Everyone started feeling bad about himself or herself.

"Diana, you stay over there," Simon said, pointing to a corner. "Brittany, stay near me." Brittany sighed, and did so.

"Good," Simon said. "Now, everyone shut up and keep your hands to yourselves! Got it?"

Everyone nodded.

_Dang…_ Brittany thought. _That was… arousing._

***

At the emergency room, Theodore looked a mess. His eyes looked droopy, he was slurring his words, and his whole face was darker than normal. Jeanette, Alvin, and Eleanor stayed in the room to watch over their friend and brother.

"This is all so crazy," Eleanor said.

"I know," Alvin agreed. "Too many things are happening at once."

"Yeah," Jeanette added. "Brittany's gonna murder Diana, Theodore had a heart attack, and all of our faces are gonna be on the news tonight."

"I'm sorry, but why is Diana even here?" Alvin asked.

"She's instigating," Eleanor answered. "She knew Brittany and Simon would be up here."

"She just did it to start a fight with Brittany," Jeanette added. "It could break Simon and Brittany up."

"I don't know about that," Alvin said. "Those two complement each other, you know. They belong together."

"You never know what'll happen," Eleanor said. "I mean, I think those two are gonna stay together for a long time, but with Diana in the mix, one of them is gonna do something that they'll regret."

"Hmm…" Jeanette said. "I didn't know being in a relationship could be so hard."

"Well, kiddo," Eleanor began, "since you and Theo just started, you guys won't have this crap to deal with."

"But, when it gets down to the knitty-gritty," Alvin added, "it gets worse… a _lot_ worse."

***

The tension between Brittany and Diana was rising uncontrollably. Simon was worried the girls' bickering would disrupt Theodore's recovery, so he thought it best to bring them outside in the fresh air.

_This was not a good idea_, Simon thought. _No clue what's gonna happen next_.

"Simon?" Brittany asked. "Could you get me a bottle of water from the vending machine _all_ the way over there?"

_That ain't gonna happen_, Simon thought.

"You ain't slick!" Diana yelled. "You're just trying to start something!"

"Like you've been doing this whole entire time!?" Brittany yelled back.

"Girls, stop!" Simon yelled.

_I'm gonna have the worst headache after all of this is over_, Simon thought.

"Brittany," Simon whispered.

"Hmm?" Brittany whispered back.

"Remember what I told you before: Do _not_ fight this girl."

"She's making it really hard!"

"I know, but keep your cool. I don't want to see you in any chance of trouble."

"Oh, trust me, I'm not the one you need to worry about!"

"Fair enough. Just please, keep your inner Angela Bassett under control."

"Fine."

"Hey, what y'all whispering about?" Diana asked.

"Mind yo' business, you-!" Brittany stopped, realizing it wasn't making Simon happy.

"What was that?" Diana asked.

Brittany was quiet for a while. "Nothing."

"That's what I thought."

_I see Brittany's point_, Simon thought. _Frankly, I wanna choke slam Diana on the concrete._

***

"Uggggh…" Theodore slurred.

"Theo?" Jeanette said. "You okay?"

"Uh… what… what happened?" Theodore asked.

The doctor walked in just as Theodore said this. "You had a heart attack, Mr. Seville," the doctor said. "It's probably a result from all that smoking you did."

"Wait, smoking?" Alvin asked shocked. "Theo! You smoked?"

"Well…" Theodore began, "I might as well come clean."

Everyone leaned in to make sure they heard everything.

"I'll come back later," the doctor said. "I'll give some time alone." He walked out the door.

"I started smoking a few months ago because… I was depressed. I kept seeing all these couples walking around school. Then, you two [Alvin and Eleanor] started dating, and now Simon and Brittany. I don't know. Now that I think about it, it sounds pretty dumb… It actually sounds _very _dumb, but I didn't see how dumb it was back then. When I said I was gonna quit, I didn't. I kept coming up with excuses as to why I still need to smoke."

"Wait," Jeanette interrupted. "Why didn't come to us about it?"

"Yeah, little bro," Alvin said. "You know our door's always open."

"C'mon, Theo," Eleanor added. "We wouldn't have let you out in the cold like that."

Theodore sat quietly. Finally, he said, "Thanks, guys."

"We'd give you a group hug," Alvin began, "but I think your lungs are gonna ooze out of your ears."

The door opened up and Simon walked in.

"Simon?" Theodore asked.

"Bro, what're you doing in here?" Alvin asked.

"I got tired of dealing with the girls," Simon answered. "It's giving me a migraine."

"Oh no!" Eleanor said. She rushed to the window. "Oh, crap!" She saw Brittany on top of Diana raining down with punches. "Simon, get down there!" she yelled.

He realized what was going on and stormed out the door, down the stairs, through the lobby, and out the front door.

"Brittany, get off her!" Simon said, as he held onto her tightly.

"Simon!" Brittany yelled as she pushed him off of her. "What's wrong with you? Huh!?"

"What's wrong with _me_?" Simon asked confused. "What'd I do?"

"Why are you always defending her?" Brittany snapped.

"Brittany, I'm not doing this for her sake. And besides, I told you not to fight her! And here you are beating the life out of her!"

"She had it coming to her! And also, why I gotta do what you say? And why didn't you ever stop her from doing what she wanted!? Why'd you just let her say anything about me!?"

Simon was speechless.

"Simon… do you like Diana?" Brittany asked.

"What!? No!" Simon answered quickly.

"Tell me the truth, Simon!" Brittany yelled.

"I am telling the truth!"

"I don't believe you!"

"What!? Brittany, I-"

"No! I'm sick of this crap! I'm sick and tired of all this shit!"

"Brittany! Don't say that!"

"Simon… it's over!"

Simon's vision turned gray as if he was in the third stage of death. Everything just started to melt. He couldn't do anything but fall to his knees and start crying. Brittany started crying, too. But she left the scene completely.

Diana got up and walked over to Simon. "Are you okay, baby?"

Simon looked up and all sadness left his eyes. All he saw was red that burned like the Gates of Hell.

"You!" Simon yelled. Diana stepped back. "You little bitch! You did this! Because of you and your shit, my whole life has gone crazy! You stalk me constantly, you manipulated everyone's minds, and you let me lose the best girlfriend I've ever had!"

"Baby, calm down!" Diana said scared.

"Baby?" Simon asked. He started laughing. "You really are a dumbass, you know that? What the hell makes you think I'd ever even look in your general direction, especially now! You-! You… You know what, get the hell out of here!"

"Simon, I…" Diana said softly.

"Don't 'Simon' me! Go! Now!"

Alvin, Eleanor, and Jeanette saw as Simon just blew up.

_I'm not messing with Simon. Ever_, Alvin thought.

***

A/N: Wasn't that a long chapter? Well, I've got one more chapter to do. And, I want reviews, comments, favs, whatever. Just give me something.


	13. Chapter 11

A week after the events at the hospital, things were getting bad. A bystander saw Brittany's altercation with Diana and leaked it to CNN. For a while, she was getting bad rep from big politicians, fans, etc. Almost every comedian used her in his or her jokes! It wasn't until the Seville brothers held a press conference in New York, swore in front of the nation, and told the events like it was that Brittany got her beneficial status back. After the press conference, Simon met up with Brittany to talk.

"Brittany," Simon said softly.

"Simon…" Brittany answered back.

"Brittany, I'm sorry," he began. "I'm sorry it escalated to what happened."

Brittany didn't say anything.

"Listen, I know you might be sore from the incident," Simon said as he reached for Brittany's hands, "but I just wanted you to know I'm sorry. I didn't want you to fight Diana because I didn't wanna have to get Alvin and Theodore to hold a conference with me and clear your name. I wasn't concerned with Diana's welfare. I was only thinking about yours."

Brittany started crying. "Simon… I miss it."

"It's okay, Brittany," Simon said comforting.

"No… it's not, Simon."

"I don't understand…"

"I miss the time before we started dating, before all this crap had to happen."

Simon's eyes started to get watery.

"I do like the feeling of us being together, but I _love_ the idea of us staying friends."

Simon was quiet. Finally, he said, "Okay… that's fine."

"Simon… you're not mad at me, are you?"

Simon gave a phony smile. "No… it's fine, really. I mean, it's your choice; I can't force you."

"Are you sure, Simon?"

"Yeah… I'm sure."

Brittany saw the sadness in Simon's eyes. She gave him a hug and a final kiss on the cheek. She waved goodbye to him, and walked off.

_Goodbye, Brittany_, Simon thought.

He found Alvin and Theodore and said, "All right, let's go."

Theodore saw that Simon's eyes were red, but he remember that Simon just met up with Brittany, so he didn't say anything. Theo looked at Alvin and Alvin nodded.

"All right, bro," Alvin said.

The Seville brothers walked outside to their limousine and headed for the airport. On the flight back home, Simon kept replaying those words in his head.

_I miss the time before we started dating_… _I love the idea of us being friends_…

His head was swirling with thoughts and emotions. Eventually, he started to get a headache.

He rested his head against the window. _Well… _Simon thought, _I guess… that's it_. _It's over_.

***

A/N: Yes! I'm finally done with this story! Hooray! Applause is definitely necessary since it's taken me almost a year to see this day. Anyways, I want reviews/comments/favs, whatever. I'll take 'em. In a week or two, I'll get started on my next story. Haven't gotten a final title for it, but all I know is it's going to be told from a different perspective.


End file.
